The Great Pussycat Chase 2
by Josie and the Pussycats
Summary: Harry Potter meets the grooviest cats around Josie and the Pussycats and joins them in the adventure to help them defeat the Shadow, who has escaped from jail with his fellow shadow comrades. A sequel to the episode The Great Pussycat Chase
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room with his best friends Hermione and Ron

Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room with his best friends Hermione and Ron. They were all watching the fireplace. The more the fire danced, the more they got bored.

"Ugh," Ron groaned. "What is there to do?"

"Oh, I don't know." Hermione sighed, annoyingly. "Study?"

Ron looked as her if she was crazy.

"Just trying to think of something."

Suddenly, Hedwig fluttered from the nearby window with tons of parchment in her little mouth.

"Oooh, mail is here!" Ron said, grabbing the papers and reading through them one by one.

"Honestly, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's Harry's papers; shouldn't he be the one looking at them?"

"Oh, relax." Ron said. "Harry doesn't mind, do you?"

"Nope, you can look." Harry said, while he stroked Hedwig gently.

"See? Now let's see what we've got." Ron going by them again one by one, this time muttering to himself what the papers were. "Daily Prophet, stuff, stuff, and more, stuff- hey! What is this?" He was holding an odd piece of parchment. He had laid the other stack of papers on the table and looked curiously at the envelope.

Hermione and Harry stood up to see what it was. They were as curious as Ron was.

"What you've got?" Harry asked.

"Hmm…let's see…." Ron said, tearing the envelope to reveal a letter that had a great big font on the top that said, _Always wanted to travel to time, well now you can!_

"Read it," Hermione urged.

Harry and Hermione followed along as Ron read out loud:

_Hello Back To the Future Wannabes! _

_Always wanted to visit the Flintstones? See Dinosaurs, see the actual meeting when the Founding fathers signed the constitution, always wanted to abolish slavery before the civil war ever happened? Well, now you can! Introducing the Time Machine kit! A kit with mechanical pieces to make a real Time Machine! This kit includes blueprints to make the machine so you can get it revved up and ready for you! This kit costs only twenty-four bucks and we'll ship it to you free, just send your bill to the following address!_

_Back to the Future Inc._

_Westminster Avenue,_

_Havertown, California, 90346_

_If you accept this offer, you guaranteed that you won't be disappointed! _

_Happy Time Traveling, you past, present, and future junkies!_

_Sincerely,_

_Joe T. Baton_

_President of the Back to the Future Inc._

"Wow, we learned an educational lesson from this bloody letter!" Ron said, sarcastically.

"And what is that?" Hermione asked.

"To never listen to those things muggles advertise, it's all a hoax!" Ron said, harshly.

"May I see the letter?" Harry asked.

"Knock yourself out, Harry." Ron said, handing the letter to Harry.

Harry skimmed the letter over and over. Suddenly, as if a lightbulb went off in Harry's head, he had an idea.

"Oh, I got a clever idea, guys!" He exclaimed. "Since we are bored mostly all the time, we should find a way to use this contraption!"

Harry was right; they were bored all the time. They had nothing to do, nothing to solve, and nothing to defeat lately. School became harder and lots of homework was assigned for them that they had barely had anytime to relax for a minute. Relaxing and chatting with friends was something that was becoming rare in Hogwarts. Harry sometimes wished he were somewhere else, somewhere he wouldn't die of boredom. Now was the chance to make them all cheery and bright again like they used to be instead of depressed and gloomy.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry was if he was losing his mind.

"Harry," Ron said. "This is a lie, it's not real."

"Ron's right, Harry," Hermione said. "It's is just a petty advertisement, are you okay Harry?"

"I'm terribly fine." Harry said; feeling stoked. He couldn't control the excitement that was boiling up in his flesh. "Listen, I think we should buy the machine kit and we enchant it, so it could really work."

Suddenly, Hermione and Ron faces lit up with glee. Harry never saw them as excited as he was about this.

"Brilliant, mate." Ron said. "I know some enchantment charms to enchant muggle objects, Dad had taught me."

"Excellent," Hermione replied. "I'll send a letter right in the morning to my parents to send me a check for the payment."

"Awesome." Harry said, stretching his arms over his head. "Everything's settled then, right?"

"Absolutely, Hermione said, in a matter-of-factly way. " We should ask Luna, Neville, and Ginny to help us."

"Never better," Harry grinned. "Now, come on, we better get to our dormitory. It's getting awful late."

Harry and Ron waved good-night to Hermione as she entered her dormitory and went to their own.


	2. Time Machine

_Ooops, I forgot to do this, but I have to say I don't own Josie and the Pussycats and Harry Potter, they belong to Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., J.K. Rowling, Archie Comics, and Dan DeCarlo_

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron, eating toast and omelet when Hermione sprinted over to them, holding an envelope.

"What's that?" Ron said, putting more cherry marmalade on his toast. His mouth was full when he talked.

"Please Ron," Hermione said, scolding. "Close your mouth." Ron gave her an evil glare, but she didn't notice. "Anyway, I got the money."

"That quick?!?!" Ron said, shocked.

"Yep, I sent it last night and apparently it got to my parents as quickly as I wanted it to." Hermione said, proudly.

"That's brilliant." Harry said, beaming.

"That's right." Hermione said. "Now I'm going to run along and send this."

Then, she spun on one foot and started skipping merrily out of the Great Hall.

"That girl," Ron started out. "Talks to me like she's my mum, but the funny part is she's worse than my mum."

Harry chuckled.

Once Hermione sent the payment, they have been waiting and waiting for the past few weeks. Ron was getting impatient.

"Where is that damn kit?" Ron had said, sternly.

"Be patient Ron," Hermione had said with dismay. "You know it didn't take a day to build Rome."

"Oh, bloody ho." Ron groaned.

Finally, the package they been lusting for had came on a glorious morning. Hermione was the first one to find it. She ran to the boys' dormitory and woke up Harry and Ron, who were startled by her cheery face.

"Hermione!" Ron groaned. "You can't be in here!"

"Well, why not? I mean, no one's inside here." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow, confused. Then, her expression turned into an excited one. "It's here!"

"What's here?" Harry said, groggily as he reached for his glasses that was settled on his bedside table.

"You've forgotten all ready?" Hermione's bright face had dimmed a little. "The package came!"

"Oh," Harry said. His lips curled into a smile. "That's brilliant." Hermione face was bright again.

"Well, it's about time!" Ron said, excitedly. "I was about to give up on that damn thing."

Ron pulled the covers off of him and so did Harry. Then, the three of them all sprinted down to the common room. The package was laid on the scarlet armchair near the window, unscathed.

"Why isn't it open?" Ron asked, as he approached the package.

"Well, I didn't open it because I figured all the three of us should open it." Hermione's face turned a shade of pink. "Together."

"Okay, then let's open it!" Ron said, greedily.

They all surrounded the package as if it was something they never saw before.

"Ready?" Harry said. "On the three, we will open it together."

Hermione and Ron nodded, putting their hands on the package. Harry did the same thing and then started to count.

"One, Two, THREE!" He bellowed.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry tear the package into piece. The aftermath looked like a pitbull had used the box as a chew toy.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the mechanical pieces, which were assorted in a random order on the common room rug.

"Thank god, we know how to use magic." Ron said, observing the pieces.

"Why is that?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Because this would've of took ages to finish if I was a muggle." Ron said. Then, he burst out into laughter. Hermione glared at him.

"Sorry." Ron said, as he made his face straight.

"By the way, Ron," Hermione said, still glaring at Ron. "It was fairly easy for us to build these, so shut up."

Ron's ears went pink.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I know the perfect charm to enchant the pieces to build it together." Hermione said, confidently.

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. "Always showing off!"

Hermione went up to the machine pieces and flicked her wand. Suddenly, the pieces started to form a shape of a porta-potty. Ron watched in amazement and so did Harry.

"Bloody ho!" Ron said, his mouth opened in shock and amazement. "It's done!"

"Wow, Hermione," Harry blinked. "That was brilliant!"

Hermione nodded as if to say "you're welcome."

Behold them stood a small dome made of steel. It had a keyboard with lots of buttons to punch down the date you wish to go to. It also had a firetruck red steering wheel hanging on the door, like a wreath.

Suddenly, the common room door opened and Ginny, Neville and Luna emerged into the room. They were carrying food and beverages with them. Neville was the first person to notice that they weren't alone.

"There you are!" Neville exclaimed, brightly when he saw Harry. "We've been looking for you all over!"

"Yes, we have." Luna said, airily. "We were wondering where you three were. We brought some food for you. You must be hungry!"

"Thanks Luna." Ron said, as he grabbed two pieces of toast off Luna's hand. Once everyone took their breakfast, she walked swiftly to the time machine.

"Oooh," She said in pure amazement. "Is this those portable toilets those crazy muggles use?"

"Um… not exactly," Harry said, uneasily. "It's actually a time machine."

"Wow," Ginny said. "That's cool, where you going to put it? Surely every Gryffindor is going to come up here any minute and see it."

"Yeah," Neville chimed in. "They might want a spin on it."

"We never really thought of that," Harry said, dumbstruck.

"Where should we hide it at?" Ron asked, curiously.

"Easy. Room of Requirement." Harry said.

"Harry," Ron started out. "How are we going to get it out of the common room without anybody seeing it?"

"I can answer that," Hermione said. "We cast the locomotor spell on it to levitate it to the Room of Requirement!"

"Yeah, but wouldn't it look sort of odd, if someone sees a time machine floating over our heads?!?!?" Ron said, confused.

"Oh, don't you know anything Ronald?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "We cast a Disillusionment Charm on it so it would be invisible to the human eye."

Ron looked dumbstruck.

"Now, step aside." Hermione said. "I'll do this." Then, she cried, pointing her wand at the time machine. "Locomotor!"

The time machine slightly rose up off the ground as Hermione made her wand point higher. After a couple of seconds, it was floating in midair. Then, Hermione cast the Disillusionment Charm. The time machine vanished with a blink of an eye.

"Brilliant." Harry said. "Now, let's get a move on."

The three of them headed to the door. Harry stopped at the head of the door. He looked at Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

"Wanna come?" Harry asked, motioning the three of them.

"Sure, I have nothing to do." Luna said, shrugging carelessly.

"Same here." Ginny said, following Luna to the door.

"I wish I would, Harry, but I have to help Professor Sprout with the plants." Neville said, looking disappointed. Then, a tint of brightness sparkled on his face. "But I'll come on round if I am not busy."

"Okay, then." Harry smiled. "See you round."

Once they said good-bye to Neville, they headed to the Room of Requirement. Once they reach the entrance, Harry thought to himself. _I need this requirement of this room for me and my friends to hide a time machine._

The room responded by opening its grand door to leave them into the familiar chamber. Once they entered the room, Hermione flicked her wand in a random direction and then the time machine appeared, hitting the floor with a thud. Luckily, it did not fall on its back or its side.

"Let's go," Hermione said, heading toward the door. "No time to admire it, we got all the time to do that later. We have to head to Potions now."

Harry and Ron groaned.

Lately, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had been having Potions in the morning now. Harry did not like that; he didn't like to see Snape's grumpy face in the class.

"Ugh," Ron moaned. "Who cares?"

"Well, remember the last time-"Hermione said, cautiously. Before she could even finish her sentence, the Room of Requirement door busted open.

And there, standing at the head of the door was Malfoy and his drones Crabbe and Goyle, this was a total nightmare.


	3. Back in Paris again!

Josie and the Pussycats, Alan, and Alexandra and Alexander were all standing at the same familiar spot on the Eiffel Tower as they did the first time they came to Paris.

They were all excited to be in the City of Love again.

"The Pussycats are back in Paris… again!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Oh, don't you like the view from the Eiffel Tower?" Josie said, to her blonde and muscular boyfriend Alan M.

"Sure do." Alan said back.

Alexandra snorted. "The view would look better if Josie's behind would be on the cement below with no Alan."

Sebastian, her black and white cat sniggered.

"Are we on the Eiffel Tower?" Melody giggled. "I thought we were on the Empire State Building."

"Oh brother." Alexander said.

"Melody, you dum-dum," Alexandra said. "We are in France, not in New York."

"Oh really?" Melody said. "Golly, I thought we were in Alaska. Thanks Alexandra."

Then, she giggled.

"Oh I give up." Alexandra sighed, heavily.

Meanwhile the Pussycats were enjoying Paris again and not aware that anybody was watching them, Shadow was hiding under a pillar with a few of his comrades and . was still wearing his regular tan trenchcoat and his brownish beret. He was tied up, unable to shout at the Pussycats to tell them they're in grave danger like he wanted to.

"There they are," Shadow said through gritted teeth. "Those meddling Pussycats, why did we even surrender to them? We were such fools, but we'll get our revenge soon."

"What are we going to do, boss?" One of his comrades, who was plump with rosy cheeks asked.

"Oh something all right," Shadow said, mysteriously. "You'll find out, but first we have to find the blue box, but since DuPaurre isn't talking, then we'll just have to steal one of his precious friends."

DuPaurre gasped. Then, he saw some flash cards inside his messenger bag. He fished them out with his mouth. He also fished out a pencil and then started writing something down on the cards. Even thought he was tied, he was still able to write by using his mouth. He was an expert of doing this and was very lucky that it came in handy.

"We must search high and low, men." Shadow said. "We'll deal with these twits later."

Just as DuPaurre hoped for, Shadow and his men stopped stalking the Pussycats and left on their airplane on search of the blue box. His plan was just about to be ready for action.

Meanwhile in the magical world, Harry was so mortified and angry. How did Malfoy knew that he was inside the Room of Requirement? This was an outrage.

"Move out of my way, Mudblood." Malfoy said, as he pushed Hermione to the left side. She gasped in dismay. Ron was ready to punch him in the face, but Harry had to hold him back. He strutted toward Ron and Harry.

"Caught you again, Potter." Malfoy sneered. "There are no skipping classes."

Ron's face was red with fury. Malfoy enjoyed the pleasure of Ron's anger by having a poisonous smile on his face.

"Classes hadn't start, Malfoy." Harry snapped. "So technically we aren't late."

"Whatever," Malfoy said, smirking. "We'll just make you late, that's all."

Before Harry could say anything, Malfoy walked over to the Time Machine.

"What is this?" Malfoy said in disgust, but you could tell there was a tint of amazement in his voice. Then, he turned to Ron and said, "Don't tell me, isn't one of your muggle-loving daddy's muggle objects he enchants like he did with that car? Loads of stupidity to waste your time on that."

Then, Ron's beast was released; he wrestled Harry to stop holding him. Malfoy noticed what was going on and slightly backed away. When Ron was getting close to him, Malfoy had nowhere to go. He had his back against the Time Machine, while Ron pushed him toward the keyboard violently.

"RON!" Harry bellowed. "What are you doing?"

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. "Stop it!"

Malfoy was so frightened, that he cowardly entered the Time Machine to hide himself. He was preventing his face to be mashed by Ron's iron fists.

"Oh no," Harry said, as Ron was banging the door and shaking the machine like he was the Incredible Hulk. "Malfoy, get out of there!"

"Are you crazy Potter?" Malfoy yelled. You could sense the fear in his voice. "Unless you get Weasel out of the way, I'll come out!"

Ron got angrier and started punching the machine.

"DO NOT CALL ME WEASEL!" Ron bellowed.

"Ron," Hermione said, walking cautiously to the time machine and put her hand on his shoulder in a calm way. He turned around to see who was touching him. His expression softens a little, but he was still pissed as hell. "What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter?!?! Are you freaking stupid?!?! MALFOY IS THE MATTER!!!!" Ron bellowed, his eyes literally parted into silts.

"Yes, I know that, but you should know better." Hermione said, nervously. "You know how Malfoy is!"

Ron ignored what she said and started punching the time machine again, which made a strange effect on the keyboard that all the keys started punching by itself. Harry noticed.

"Oh no!" He said to Hermione. "We better get Malfoy out of there because if we don't, we might lose him in a different time and if we do, we'll be in so much trouble!"

Hermione nodded as she registered this information in her head while Harry beckoned Luna and Ginny over to help save Malfoy. Once they approached Ron, he threw them all in the machine, including himself.

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked. "What in the world did you do that for?!?!"

"Yeah, big bro," Ginny said. "How the hell are we supposed to get out, huh? The door seems to be jammed." She tugged on the knob, but the door didn't seem to thrust open as she thought it would.

"This isn't good!" Harry said. Malfoy's eyes popped. He shifted over to Harry and gave him a good shake.

"What do you mean this isn't good?" Malfoy snapped. "What are you suggesting, Potter? What that we will stay in here forever!!!" Malfoy let go of Harry and started to avert his eyes back and forth in a sort of panicked way.

"CRABBE? GOYLE, DO SOMETHING!!! HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!" Malfoy wailed.

"Do what?" Crabbe asked.

"ANYTHING!!!" Malfoy cried.

"Alright then, let me see if I can get you out." Crabbe called.

"Press that green button." Goyle muffled.

"Excellent, you're such a genius." Crabbe said.

"NO GOYLE!!!!!" Hermone bellowed. "DON'T!"

"Too late," Ron said, settling down from his what seemed like a roid rage. "Knowing Crabbe, he already pushed it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. How right was he, because of that moment, Crabbe said. "Uh oh…."

Then, at that moment the time machine started lurching from left to right.

"Oh no!" Luna said. "What's going on?"

"It looks like we about to go somewhere!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, thanks to Malfoy's friends," Ron snorted.

"Correction," Hermione said with dismay. "It was your fault; you're the one that threw us all in here!"

Before Ron could answer that, the Time Machine made a weird beeping noise and start playing a flute sound. Even Hermione couldn't explain this.

"What is going on?" Hermione said. "Why is it making music?"

"I dunno." Harry replied.

Then, the Time Machine was gone. Now Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Luna, and Ginny were now flying in some groovy vortex full with hip color twirling around them.

"What the-?!?!" Malfoy said, looking frightened.

"Don't worry!" Harry bellowed. "Everyone get their wands out!"

Everybody did as they were told, but once they got their wands ready, they fell into this black hole that formed from the center of the groovylicious colors.

"Aaaaah!!" Harry yelled. He was the first to fall in.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione shrieked. Then everything went black.

Finally, Harry woke up looking into the faces of Ron, Hermione and Malfoy. He appeared to be lying in the ground below him, unconscious for all this time.

"Oh thank goodness you woke up." Hermione sighed with relief.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled. He searched the rocky pavement for his wand. Once he found it, it seem to look different, somewhat bulky and animated in a way. He threw the wand back on the ground.

"Aaaah!" Harry screamed.

"Harry?" Hermione looked alarmed. "What is it?"

"M-my wand," Harry said, as he picked the wand up again gently. "It feels weird……"

Hermione knew exactly what Harry was talking about.

"Well, it's because we're in another world, a world that seems to be colorful with groovy colors." Hermione said.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Don't tell me." Ron said. "We're stuck in a lava lamp."

"No." Hermione said, chuckling a little. "But we are in the time period where lava lamps did exist and were popular. I believe we're in the 70's."

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed. "So we did go back into time, did we?"

"Yeah…" Hermione said, uncertainly. "But I think we are in some kind of dimension of some sort. A black hole always leads to another world, but no one really knows, except for us….."

"This is creepy!" Malfoy said, shuddering a little.

"We should look around." Harry said, getting up. "Let's go."

Everyone followed Harry, as he walked into what seemed like a town. There were humans there, but they were all speaking a different language with consisted a lot of "Wee" in it. Hermione observed them and looked around her environment. She then gasped. Harry noticed.

"What is it?" Harry asked, alarmingly.

"I think I know where we are." Hermione said, excitedly. "We are in France in the 70's."

"This is so-"Before Malfoy could finish his sentence, a cat landed on his shoulder. It was black-and-white and it was snickering at something from what it looked like from Harry.

"Damn cat!" Malfoy yelled. He got out his wand and flicked it at the cat, but nothing happened. "WHY WON'T YOU WORK?!?!" He shook it violently.

"Crap," Ron groaned. "Our wands don't work here. WHERE are we? In a nightmare or something?"

"There you are, you dumb old cat!"

A girl with a short black dress covered with a red jacket with black hair that was divided by a white streak on her head walked down and picked up the cat by the scruff of its neck. She looked at Malfoy in disgust.

"Who are you?" She snapped. Before Malfoy could answer, someone called out, "ALEXANRDA? WHERE ARE YOOO????"

"Pipe down, chicken brother. I can hear you." Alexandra called out.

Then, a guy with reddish-brownish shaggy hair and green bug-eyed glasses came over.

He gave Malfoy one look and said, frightened. "Like, who are you?!?!"


	4. Long Tails and Ears For Hats

Bug-eyed took another look at Malfoy and slapped his hand on the center of his forehead. "Look, if my sister is giving you problems, I'm sorry but-"

"I wasn't giving anyone trouble!" Alexandra snapped. "Sebastian was." She pointed at the cat, who Harry realized was sniggering again in the palm of his paw.

How strange, Harry thought. Isn't Paris a muggle city? Even if they are wizards why don't they have any wands?

"Umm…" Harry chimed in. "She wasn't giving us any problems, honest. I'm Harry Potter, er-who are you?"

"I am Alexander Cabot the third." Alexander said, proudly. "This is my sister Alexandra Cabot and her cat Sebastian!"

"I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself, little chicken brother!" Alexandra barked.

"Sorry," Alexander said, nervously. "Won't happen again….."

"Alex? Alex! ALEX!!!"

A dark-skinned girl in a violet jumper that was up to her thighs came over to Alex.

"There you are!" She said. "I see you had found Alexandra, have you?"

"Yup, and some new friends!" Alex grinned. "Val, this is Harry Potter and his friends!"

"Oh, hello Harry!" Val said, politely. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Valerie!"

"ER-hello!" Harry said, cheerfully. "How's it going?"

Before she could answer more people came. A girl with short red hair, another girl with wavy blonde hair, and a dude with muscular arms and blonde hair were standing next to Valerie.

"Val?" Red-haired girl asked. "What's going on?"

"Why," Valerie said. "We've meet Harry Potter!"

"I know, I know, the Boy Who Lived, yeah yeah!" Harry chuckled nervously.

"Pardon?" Valerie asked, confused.

:"Erm, never mind." Harry said, clearly embarrassed.

"Hiya Harry!" Muscular Arms said. "I'm Alan M. and this is Josie." He was addressing to the red-hair chick. "And this is Melody." He pointed to the blonde girl who giggled. "Did Val tell you they're in a band?"

"A band?" Hermione sounded interested. "Of what?"

"Well, I, Melody, and Valerie are in a band called Josie and the Pussycats!" Josie said.

"Big deal." Alexandra muttered.

"Oh cool," Harry said. Then he introduced his gang. They all exchanged friendly gestures for a few minutes.

"So," Josie said. "Where are you from?"

"Um….. Hogwarts?" Ron said, nervously.

"Oooh!" Melody exclaimed. "What a groovy name! If you have a band Harry, you should call it Harry and the Hogwartians!" Then, she giggled.

"Oh brother." Alex groaned.

"Hogwarts?" Alexandra said. "What kind of name is that?"

"Erm, a magical one, duh!" Ron said, as this was very obvious.

"Hogwarts, huh?" Valerie sounded interested. "Where is the place at?"

"England" Harry said.

"Cool, what is it?" Valerie asked.

"Um….." Hermione said. "Believe it or not, it's a magical school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Really?" Valerie said, excitedly. "Show us some magic!"

"They REALLY believe us?" Malfoy asked, surprised. "These mudbloods aren't affected by the fact we told them we're wizards?"

"I guess not." Hermione said.

"Erm…. We can't actually," Harry said, scratching his back. "It doesn't work here."

"Liars!" Alexandra muttered, for only Harry, Ron, and Hermione to heard. She seemed to be whispering to her cat Sebastian, who nodded at her and snickered and she hold him and stroked his back. "Let me show them some real magic!" Then, she stroked her cat's back and said these words.

"_Hair of fire, pussycat pretty_

_Make Josie James look like the yeti!"_

The spell did indeed work, but not really on Josie, it actually backfired and went over to Malfoy, whose face started to grow white hair and his hands were becoming like gorillas.

"Ahhhh!" Malfoy screamed. "What's going on?"

"Oh!" Alexandra said, frustrated. "Why does this always happens to me?"

Her cat then sniggered, Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched in amazement. Something really odd was happening.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" Valerie asked, concerned.

"Ahhh!" Malfoy yelled. "I'm a monster!"

"Relax," Alexandra said, as she and Sebastian went over to where he was standing. She stroked her cat's back again and Malfoy was back to normal. "You just sound like my chicken brother."

"Phew!" Malfoy breathed. He turned to Valerie. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Valerie shrugged. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Don't worry, man," Alan said. "Weird things always happen to us."

"Same here," Harry said, bewildered of what just happened. Then, a lump was forming in his throat. He wanted to ask them something important.

"Um…" Harry said, as he scratched his neck nervously. "Are you guys magic too?"

"No…" Valerie said. "Why?"

"Never mind," Harry said, quickly.

"So….." Josie stared out. "Are you guys on a field trip with your school?"

"Not actually…." Hermione said. "To be honest, we are lost here, we went back into Time."

"Time?!?!" Valerie said, fascinated. "That's brilliant!"

Hermione blushed. "Well, it wasn't my idea, it was Harry's!"

Harry gave Valerie an awkward little wave.

"Gee whiz!" Melody giggled. "If you went back into Time, did you mean that you had to get inside a large clock?"

"No, you twit," Malfoy said. "We made a Time Machine."

"Oh," Melody laughed. "If you put it that way!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, since you don't have anywhere to stay, you could stay with us in our groovy hotel. You can check out our music studio if you like." Josie said.

"A great honor," Harry said. "But we shouldn't let you go to all that trouble for us."

"No, no," Alan said. "We love to help; besides we're the Pussycats, right gang?"

"Me," Alexandra snorted. "A pussycat? I'd rather die than be one."

"She sure has a nasty attitude." Malfoy muttered loudly.

"Hmm…" Harry said. "Remind you of someone."

"Shut up, Potter." Malfoy said. "Remember you have to get me out of this mess, you're the one who got us here."

"Excuse me?" Harry yelped. He couldn't believe what Malfoy was saying. "Last time I checked, you're the one who got us into this predicament, not me!"

"Oh really?" Malfoy sneered.

"Guys, stop!" Hermione said, as she indulged herself into the argument. "Please, we'll sort that out later. Let's just be polite, okay?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and just smirked at Harry. Harry turned away.

"Guys," Valerie said, looking concerned. "If you need anything, well, like we said; we can help you."

"Thank you, Valerie." Hermione said. "But we'll sort it out later. Now let's get to that music studio, shall we?"

"Sounds groovy," Valerie exclaimed. "Let's skip!"

Everyone followed the Pussycats into what seemed like a tour bus. They all sat down on the plush seats.

"You like our tour bus?" Melody giggled. "Isn't it groovy?"

"Yeah, it is." Ron said.

"Oh, Melody," Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Just shut up for once."

"Can I quiet down?" Melody said. Then, she giggled. Ron gave Harry an exasperated look, as if he were dealing with Melody's dumbness.

"Oh, just forget it." Alexandra sighed, dramatically.

Sebastian snickered. Harry watched him.

"Someone's angry." Malfoy said.

Alexandra glared at him. "And is it your _business?_"

"Put a lid on it, skunkhead," Malfoy said.

"Oh, you're a smart allick, now are you?"

"Um….. If you say so,"

Alexandra waved her fist in the air. "Oh, I'll show you!" Then, she stormed out of the tour bus. They were at the studio. Soon everyone got out.

"Harry Potter and friends!" Josie exclaimed. "I give you our recording studio. Come along now!"

Everyone entered the studio, which was filled with records hanging on the wall and portraits of Josie and the Pussycats and instruments that were laid out on the ground, scattered all over.

"Wanna hear a tune?" Josie asked.

"Sure!" Harry exclaimed.

"Okay then…."

Then, the Pussycats headed to pick up the instruments and practiced a little and then started to play. They played their newest hit "Lie, Lie, Lie."

_I've seen you face, I've heard your voice before._

_I know I heard those same old lies before_

_The rainbow that you made I chased before_

_But now I know I just can't chase it anymore…."_

Harry must admit to himself, the Pussycats music wasn't so bad after all. He couldn't help but tap his foot to this insanely _groovy_ music. He watched as his other friends had danced also, Ron and Hermione were kind of doing a dance number with each other, but it seemed to kind of awkward for them, since they were avoiding eye contact from each other and was trying _not _to seem as though they were dancing, even though everyone knew. It was like as if a giant elephant was in the room, everyone noticed it, but didn't say anything about it.

_Lie, Lie, Lie,_

_You told me_

_Lie, Lie, Lie_

_You sold me_

_Lie, Lie, Lie…_

"Man, you just got to dig that groovy tune, right Alex?" Alan said, as he snapped his fingers in delight.

"You said it, Alan." Alex said, tapping his foot lightly. "You said it."

Alexandra rolled her eyes while Sebastian was at her side. "Oh! Why does everyone think Josie and the Pussycats are so swell? If they listened to my band, Alexandra and The Cool Time Cats, they would ditch the Pussycats and drop them like a hot tomato." Then, a wide evil grin appeared on her face while Sebastian snickered once again. She continued. "That would also mean Alan would forget about dumb old Josie and for once pay attention to _me_." She picked up Sebastian and whispered in his ear.

"Go Sebastian, and pull that little clothing thing out of Harry's pocket. If it is a big enough sheet, maybe we could throw it over the Pussycats and ruined their act."

Sebastian nodded approvingly, and made his way towards Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry was having fun and felt so… happy. He had never left so happy after what happened to his godfather the previous year, he was so devastated and dreadful about it, but now he was away from all the chaos, Voldemort could never find him here.

He saw Sebastian creeping up next to him, and patted his silky black fur in excitement. Sebastian purred and rubbed Harry's leg. This was part of his plan, he would purr and purr until Harry would get distracted by the Pussycats and climb his leg to get the cloth. He rubbed where the clothing was and the clothing slipped down a little. Sebastian snickered to himself as he kept doing this until the clothing dropped on the floor. Sebastian held it up with his teeth and dragged it across the floor to Alexandra. Alexandra looked genuinely pleased and picked up the clothing.

"Just as I've suspected," Alexandra said, as she examined the clothing. She then marched over to the Pussycats, who were still performing and accidentally tripped over a plant and covered her own self with the clothing.

"Help!" She screamed. "Someone take this off of me!!"

Josie and the Pussycats had just finished their number when they heard the frantic help.

"Alexandra?" Josie called. "Where are you?"

"Over here, you dummy!" Alexandra barked. "Are you blind or something? I'm under here!"

"Under where?" Valerie had a good eye and she scanned the room and didn't see anywhere where Alexandra could hide. After all, the studio was a small place and there weren't any big objects around where Alexandra could easily camouflage herself. Either this meant that Alexandra was great at hide and seek, or she was just up to her tricks… once again. Valerie resorted to her second theory.

"I don't see her." Melody said. "Do you Val?"

"No I do not, Melody." Valerie said, puzzled. Then she said sternly, directing this to Alexandra. "Alexandra! Stop fooling us, just come out wherever you are and quit it!"

"What?" Alexandra said, irritated. "I am pulling your leg, I really am in trouble."

"Alexandra?" Alan M. called. "Where are you?"

"Oh Alan, I am under this dusty blanket." Alexandra said, sweetly.

Just then, it hit Harry what had happen, but he still couldn't figure out how she had gotten hold of it. He looked at Sebastian suddenly, who was snickering at Alexandra's trouble, and realized what had happen.

_That cat, _Harry thought. _He's cleverer than Crookshanks._

"Hang on," Harry said aloud. Everyone turned to him. "I think I know where she is."

Then, he called out. "Why, Alexandra, where are you near?"

"I am near some dusty knocked down plant!" Alexandra said, angrily. "Can you see where I am, I'm not that hard to find, I am under this blanket or some sort of cloak."

"She's under the invisibility cloak!" Hermione exclaimed. She turned to Harry, appalled. "How did she have gotten hold of it?"

"Invisibility cloak?" Valerie said, sounding fascinated.

"She's over there!" Alex yelled, while he pointed at the corner. "She must be around there somewhere."

"I'll get her." Harry declared. He then marched to the corner and began to touch the floor for the cloak, once he felt its silky complexion, he took it off and Alexandra appeared on the floor. Everyone gasped.

"So Alexandra really wasn't joking!" Josie said.

"That's right, you dumb redhead." Alexandra said, as she brushed her shoulders. Harry helped her get up from the ground. "I told you I wasn't."

"Alexandra, what is that in your hair?" Valerie pointed at Alexandra's head. Sebastian snickered.

"Oh, it isn't funny, you dumb feline!" Alexandra said, as she ruffled through her hair. The paper went flying and it landed on the floor. Hermione picked it up and examined it while Valerie was at her side, doing the exact thing also.

"It must be a secret message." Valerie said, as she searched the paper. She leaned in closely. "I can't believe it!! It is address to us Pussycats."

"Read it, Hermione." Ron said. "What does it say?"

Hermione read the following aloud:

_Dear Pussycats, _

_Bonjour, this Mr. DuPaurre. Last time you were in Paris, the Shadow was up to his evil plans and we had a little encounter with each other. Well, I am warning you that he is back, and he is after you guys and is planning to steal one of your friends! And he is also trying to find the blue box, which is are only last weapon in destroying the Shadow and his followers once and for all and the Shadow is in search of the box and wants to destroy it! So this is why I am addressing you with this note, to address you with clues on the whereabouts where the box might be. Here is the first official clue. Listen carefully, search in Paris for the girl who is smallest one who walks in two straight lines._

"Oh no!" Alexander said. "The Shadow is back! What are we going to do?"

"Find the blue box and stop him, of course silly." Valerie said.

"Valerie is exactly correct." Hermione chimed in. "We must be aware at all times too! Remember DuPaurre says that the Shadow is planning to kidnap one of us, so we must keep our eyes open."

"We should hurry and find this girl who walks in two straight lines!" Harry declared.

"Yeah, Potter." Malfoy snapped. "That's a good idea, but the problem is we don't know who that person is!"

"That is why we have to search!" Ginny said.

"Do we have too?" Alexander whined.

"Of course, chicken brother," Alexandra snapped. "Now cool it or else…"

"Cooling it!" Alexander said, although his knees were trembling.

"That wouldn't be necessary though," Luna piped up. "Because I know who the girl is…"


End file.
